Falling together
by God's Tears
Summary: La raison ? Non, elle s'en fichait. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Plus maintenant. UA.


**Disclaimer** :Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **FALLING TOGETHER**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait dit, déjà ? Oh, ça lui revenait maintenant alors qu'elle était si vulnérable et exposée sous une pluie battante : il n'était pas fait pour elle. La réalité l'avait rattrapée si brutalement. C'était comme se prendre une gifle. Le coup était rude, si douloureux qu'elle ne savait pas par quelle force elle arrivait à rester debout. Et son cœur ? Du moins, ce qu'il en restait – parce qu'il n'y avait plus que des miettes, des petits bouts éparpillés quelque part dans son être –. Oui, cette chose censée être si vitale la faisait souffrir au point qu'elle doutait encore d'en avoir un. Une lente coupure, vicieuse, dévastatrice, qui tranchait le muscle trop vivace. Elle le zébrait pour y immiscer une souffrance qu'elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas connaître – pas alors qu'elle goûtait à un bonheur si délectable que s'en priver était une torture –.

 _Un monstre._

 _Un démon._

Quoi ? Non, pas lui. C'était impossible. Il avait juste besoin de temps. Il allait revenir, pas vrai ? Ses mains chaudes, son sourire, son rire. Ses yeux. Ses étreintes, ses baisers, ses caresses. Ses mots si doux. Son souffle contre son cou. Ses promesses. Ses monstrueuses qualités. Son être. Il était juste en colère – effrayé, perdu, rempli de haine et de pulsions –.

 _Mauvais_.

 _Cruel_.

Il était doux. Généreux. Gentil. Pourquoi allait-il changer ? La repousser ? Il avait profondément enfoncer ses griffes, broyant son esprit dans un étau confiné. La lumière passait, brillait, avait éclaté et rongé ses ténèbres mais maintenant ? Maintenant il était parti loin d'elle. Brûlé à vif, des paroles remplies de poison. Il avait tiré droit dans son cœur. Ravagée, désespérée et si terriblement accro. Maladivement. C'était si mal.

 _Si bon_.

Le ressentir à nouveau. Gémir, soupirer, supplier. Ses dents attaquaient sa chair. Ses ongles se plantaient dans sa nuque. Son cuir chevelu était tiraillé. Les brins s'emmêlaient entre ses doigts habiles. Haleter dans la surprise, crier son prénom – encore, toujours –. Son corps était lourd, dépourvu de force. Ses sentiments s'entrechoquaient. L'oublier. Fuir. Arrêter de le voir. Craquer. Le retrouver. Être une nouvelle fois subjuguée. Et prier, prier pour qu'il reste et ne disparaisse pas.

 _Trop tard_.

Il faisait sombre et dans cette ruelle à peine éclairée, elle apercevait son sourire et ses crocs. Ses prunelles brillaient.

 _Bestial_.

 _Dangereux_.

Pourquoi s'entêter ? Jamais il ne pourra changer. Mystérieux, insaisissable, il était l'ombre de sa vie. Il anéantissait ses cauchemars. Pourtant il en était la cause principale. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle ? Ce monde était fou, insensé. Mais elle l'aimait. Et dieu, lui aussi. À quoi bon réapparaître dans sa vie, sinon ? La tourmenter, la rendre folle – plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà –. Elle s'était égarée en chemin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un vague espoir, quelque part, dissimulé. Elle devait le trouver.

 _Le désirer._

 _L'espérer._

Quand sa main effleura sa joue, sa tendresse déborda – enivrante, délicieuse, somptueuse –. Il irradiait de chaleur, lui, une personne – ou non – si froide, si imprévisible. Elle ne voyait plus que lui, ne respirait plus que lui, ne souhaitait rien d'autre à part lui.

Lui, lui, _lui_.

 _Toujours lui_.

Alors elle se fichait de se perdre davantage. Être aspirée dans les ténèbres. Si elle pouvait rester auprès de cet homme, elle saisirait n'importe quelle occasion. Être consumée était agréable. La folie avait peut-être rongé son âme, finalement. Son âme ? Est-ce qu'elle en avait encore une ?

Elle attrapa sa main.

Il la guida, ce même sourire aux lèvres. Sa langue balaya sa bouche, dansa avec la sienne. Le goût du sang éclata – avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses dents avait croqué cette chair si appétissante –. Son pouls ne s'affolait pas, gardait ce rythme régulier. Le liquide l'enivra. Bêtement, cette partie humaine qui faisait d'elle cet être de lumière se dissipa. Ses yeux étaient sombres, avides comme ses touches.

Joues, mâchoire, cou, épaules, dos, poitrine, ventre, hanches, cuisses.

Ses doigts appuyaient à un endroit sensible quand elle se mit à gémir bruyamment, les sens détraqués. Le bon ou le mauvais, il n'y avait plus de barrières. Ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Oui, elle était peut-être folle désormais mais elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Gerald restait sa lumière dans les ténèbres, même s'il les côtoyait chaque jour – et même si elle aussi, alors qu'elle sombrait indéniablement vers une direction inconnue –. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire si pour ça, elle devait écarter son humanité ?


End file.
